


King, Somehow

by Little_Town



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, IM BACK AGAIN AFTER 2 YEARS LETSGOOOO, Multi, veggie loves his family v v much ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Town/pseuds/Little_Town
Summary: Vegeta may not technically be a prince anymore, and he is most certainly never gonna be a king, but his family makes him feel otherwise. [one-shots about Vegeta's relationships with his family]
Relationships: Bra Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Trunks Briefs & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Bra

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a vegebul fanfic, but specifically I wanted to explore the relationships vegeta has with each of his family. I was gonna wait until I finished writing all the chapters but I'm stuck on the last one so might as well just get up everything that I have already! be gentle with lil ol me, I haven't written shit in 2 years + my physics major ass barely knows how to write anymore LMAOOOO first up is little Bra/Bulla!

A 4-year-old Bra Briefs, very suddenly, while drawing a picture of her perfect family, came to a sudden stop. She had a thought about something-something very important. Everyone knows that Daddy is the Prince of All Saiyans. It was her favorite thing in the world, in fact. Her daddy, a prince? It dazzled her and filled her with bubbly pride. Daddy, though, calls her "princess." That was his special nickname for her. So obviously that makes her the Princess of All Saiyans right? That's what she thought, but now she's not so sure. Distraught, she scampered off to find Vegeta to confront him about this immediately. She found him in the kitchen looking for a snack to eat.

"Daddy," she huffed out authoritatively.

Vegeta looked up from his scouring of the fridge and saw his daughter looking at him with an angry, scrunched up face and her hands on her hips. He suppressed a smirk. Bra was the spitting image of Bulma in this posture and yet something about her cute little frown was distinctly his. Sometimes he still can't believe that he agreed to have a second child with Bulma-yet here she is looking like both of them.

"Yes, Bra?" he simply answered.

"Daddy, I have something very important to ask you and it's so important that you have to sit down for it!" Bra marched right up to him and pointed to the closest chair at the nearby dining table.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. She sounded very serious about what she wanted to say, and briefly he wondered if there was actually something wrong. However, after looking into her eyes and sensing no alarming emotions in her ki, he just obliged and sat down in the chair, grabbing an apple at the center of the table to munch on. Bra climbed into his lap and snuggled close into her father. Getting briefly distracted, she closed her eyes and rested her head on her father's chest. He was always so warm and always smelled so comforting (simply because his unique scent was comforting to her) and Bra contemplated falling asleep right then and there. It is just about naptime, and what better place to sleep than with her daddy. She was awoken out of her slight stupor when she heard her father grunt as he waited for her to tell him whatever the hell was on her mind. Vegeta felt Bra relax against him when she sat on his lap, knowing she might consider falling asleep there. When Trunks was still a little boy, he too found his father to be one of the best places to sleep. How soft Vegeta has become truly, to allow children to fall asleep in his arms.

"Hurry up, I have training to get back to," Vegeta said slightly irritated in an attempt to mask his heart melting at his adorable daughter.

Bra sat up straight and stared directly into Vegeta's eyes, ready to begin her interrogation. "Daddy, you're the Prince of All Saiyans, right?"

Vegeta let out a proud smirk. "Damn right."

"And you call me princess."

Vegeta's smirk softened into one more akin to a smile. "Yes I do, princess."

Bra couldn't help but smile. "So, so, that makes me the Princess of All Saiyans right?"

Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before he could respond, Bra stated with urgency, "But that doesn't make any sense! You can't be the prince and me the princess! You're my daddy so you have to be the king! So that means Mommy is the queen and I'm the princess and Trunks is the prince! Right?!"

Bra stared intensely at him, waiting for his response. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed further. What the hell? What the hell was his daughter even thinking about that brought her to this conclusion? Technically speaking, she made sense. But King Vegeta, that was his father. Vegeta didn't dwell on things too long. He needed to give a response to Bra. She shared those same scrutinizing eyes with Bulma, and he was starting to feel vulnerable underneath her tiny little gaze.

Vegeta swallowed. "Y-yes, princess, you're absolutely right. It's just a habit that I still call myself the prince."

Bra smiled brilliantly. "I knew it!" She leaned in to give her father a big hug. "You can keep calling yourself the prince though, I totally get it. 'Prince' sounds cooler than 'king'! I'll still be your princess."

Vegeta just snorted and picked Bra up to set her down. "Glad that's been cleared up. Now go back to playing, I have to train."

Bra nodded and smoothed out her clothes. "Okay, Daddy! I wanna train with you someday. I love you!" She gave a quick hug to his legs and ran off before Vegeta could say anything.

Vegeta grumbled and finished off his apple. He knew he was wrapped around her cute little finger and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Not like he really wanted to, anyway.


	2. Trunks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's lil ol' trunks himself! this chapter ended up being really fuckin long compared to the other chapters oops ?? this entire fic follows no particular chronological order or anything btw, jus random stuff here and there. please enjoy!

“Again, Trunks! That was sloppy and slow.”

A little 5-year-old Trunks panted, exhausted, but nodded and came at Vegeta again. Bulma had finally agreed to let him join Vegeta in some of his training. As soon as Trunks was able to start properly talking, he himself had been pestering his poor mom day in and day out. Trunks adored his daddy. He wanted to be just like Daddy! Strong, powerful, and really good at fighting! Now that he could finally join his father, he could be super strong! And he could make his play-fights with Goten even more fun. Auntie Chi-Chi was teaching Goten how to fight and all Trunks could do was take a peek at his Daddy while he trained in the funny round room outside and remember as much as he could to show Goten.

Of course, Vegeta knew he had an audience while he trained. He felt Trunks’ ki near the window to the gravity chamber for at least an hour everyday. Vegeta smirked but always continued to do what he was doing. Sometimes, when he was feeling generous, he’d repeat a combination simple enough for Trunks to learn just by watching. Damn woman didn’t let him train his son right away. If he had his way, Trunks would have been in that gravity room with him at 10x earth’s gravity the second Trunks could walk. His son had his blood running through him. He better be strong, and most importantly, stronger than Kakarot’s brat. It was bad enough that Trunks and Goten were best friends. Bulma and Vegeta had many back-and-forths about the issue of training Trunks, but it was Bulma who finally relented to Vegeta’s wishes after a particularly exciting night of sex.

For today, he had taken Trunks into the gravity room like usual but he could see in Trunks movements that he was bored of the gravity room. _That’s fair,_ Vegeta thought. _I believe I agree._

“Son!” Vegeta abruptly stopped.

Trunks stopped too and cocked his head to the side. “Yes, Daddy?”

“Let’s mix it up today, shall we? Follow me.” 

Vegeta powered down the gravity room, stepped outside, and flew off. Trunks followed, wondering where they were going. They flew for a long time and he noticed the buildings and houses get fewer and fewer until there were only trees. His daddy started flying down towards a small soil clearing sandwiched between a river and the rest of the trees. When they landed, Trunks looked around and awed at his surroundings. This is so cool! He didn’t think he had ever flown so far before that he couldn’t see any buildings at all. Just trees and trees all around. This place looked fun to play in! Hopefully Daddy would let him play a little bit after they were done training.

“Trunks, a true Saiyan needs to know how to fight in any environment. Today, we shall spar here.” Vegeta approved of the look of excitement in his son’s face at hearing that.

And so, they sparred. Vegeta wasn’t sure how long they went at it, but he secretly enjoyed spending time with his son like this. Trunks was no real challenge to him of course but he liked seeing the boy grow and learn so fast. This was his goddamned son and it filled him with pride. Plus, even he had to admit it was a little fun to get grimy in fights sometimes. The dirt, being so close to water, turned into mud and it sloshed up on him and Trunks often. Trunks would sometimes let out a shriek of delight when it splashed him.

When Vegeta saw the sun was close to setting, he ordered Trunks to stop and that they were going back home for dinner. Trunks cheered then stopped. He shyly and carefully eyed his father and asked, “Can I play a little bit?”

Vegeta stared at him hard. Then, he just nodded. The boy had never seen this place before so might as well. Trunks cheered again and took a single step in a direction to run when his foot started sinking into the ground beneath him. Trunks frowned and started wiggling his foot out. It wouldn’t budge! In fact, it seemed he started sinking even faster! Trunks frowned even more and kept wiggling and pulling but he kept sinking faster and faster the more he pulled. He was knee-deep now with all that wiggling. He was calm at first but now he was starting to freak out a little bit. Tears began to sting his eyes but he shook them off and resisted the urge to call out for his daddy. He had to be strong like Daddy too! Daddy wouldn’t get defeated by some dirt! He kept trying to wiggle and pull himself out.

Vegeta was a little farther back behind him and was keeping a careful eye on Trunks as he sank slowly into the quicksand. The boy would never learn what to do if he didn’t get himself out. Trunks had just finished sparring him all afternoon—a little bit of dirt wouldn’t do anything to him! But Vegeta overestimated what strength his little 5-year-old had left in him when he heard Trunks cry. Trunks was already waist-deep and sinking ever faster as he went into a full-on panic. 

Wasting no time, Vegeta came to Trunks’ rescue and quickly got him out. Trunks refused to let go of Vegeta and clung onto his neck as he cried. That was so scary! Why was the ground eating him up? And why couldn’t he get out? He was just glad Daddy was there to save him.

Vegeta hated hearing Trunks cry. Not only was it loud and generally unpleasant, but he hated hearing his son sound like that. It tugged at something in him, making him want to destroy whatever it was that made his son so tormented. For this reason, with Trunks still in his arms, he flew them both home as Trunks slowly calmed down.

Trunks didn’t get to be close with Daddy too much, but whenever he did, he absolutely loved it. Daddy had the best hug even if he didn’t hug a lot like Mommy did. He felt warm and comfy and safe. He considered falling asleep on the flight home. Daddy was warm and the breeze flying through the air was lulling him for a nap. But then, as they got closer to home, he smelled food being cooked and he instantly woke up. After all that, he was starving.

* * *

Bulma was busying herself with dinner when the door to the backyard opened up. Knowing instantly who it was, she turned around and put on a dazzling smile. “How are my favorite boys doing--oh, YUCK! I thought you two were training in the gravity room, why are you guys so dirty? Trunks, were you just crying?! What happened?!”

There stood Vegeta carrying Trunks. They were both muddy and Trunks was clutching onto Vegeta’s neck for dear life with eyes red from crying.

Vegeta gruffly said, “Quicksand.”

Bulma blinked before becoming outraged. “Excuse me?! Quicksa— You know what, forget it. I'm glad you're safe. Just take a bath, you two. And take off your damn muddy boots!”

Vegeta just walked right past her without saying a thing, still carrying Trunks. He won’t make the mistake of putting his son’s safety in danger again.


	3. Bulma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is the last chapter I've actually written before I got stuck oopsieee lol I hope you enjoy this! I absolutely adore Bulma and Vegeta for their sexually-charged relationship tbh, there ain't nothin wrong with sex and it's okay that this is an important part of their relationship!! being extremely physical and horny is valid! and that's on period!!! (also let me know if u think I should bump the rating up to M coz of this idk I figured T would be okay but when I went back to edit the thing it got a lil spicier than intended)

Bulma stared hard at herself in the mirror. She had just come out of the shower and was inspecting herself. She opened her bathrobe more to carefully inspect her breasts. No fucking way. Her boobs. Her perfect boobs. They're starting to sag! She had just come around to finally accepting the permanent wrinkles on her face. Now this?! Bulma thought she figured out how to prevent these wrinkles. She put lotion on her boobs twice a day every day since she was 17 to keep them soft and perky and wrinkle-free. Now they're getting unusually low on her torso and starting to shrivel up. 

Bulma untied her robe more to reveal her stomach. That too? That part of her body was her biggest challenge to subdue to get flat, but she finally managed to get the tone she wanted when she relented and asked Vegeta to give her exercises to burn stomach fat. Clearly now there was an undeniable permanent layer of fat to cover up the slight abs she had. She turned around and lifted up her robe hoping her fears haven’t been confirmed but alas. Her ass too, became victim to age. She always had a nice roundness and firmness that had any boy drooling after she walked away, but now they were losing their shape too. She took a closer look at her face. New wrinkles were forming. No way. No way!

Vegeta was awoken by the sound of grumbling and groaning in increasing volume. What the fuck was the woman up to so early in the morning? He always woke up before she did.

"Ohh, I can't believe I've gotten so old and fat and ugly," Bulma quietly groaned.

_What was she going on about?_ Vegeta thought. _She's as beautiful as ever._ "Woman, what time is it?" he grumbled huskily, still thick with sleep.

"Oh, Vegeta! I'm sorry I woke you up. It's 3 AM." Bulma in the mirror spotted Vegeta rolling over to face her. "Something seriously broke in one of the electromagnetism labs and I'm needed. I'll be staying there until everything is taken care of, but hopefully I'll be back before 9."

Vegeta grunted. It’s not even actually fucking morning yet. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Ohh, it's nothing to worry about, hon. I'm just so old and it's really showing. 54 years old, ugh… I wanna be 20 and hot again," Bulma miserably grumbled.

Vegeta got startled at that. His wife, his Bulma, still continues to be the most perfect thing he has ever seen on this planet. He rolled further out of bed closer to her and pulled her to him. He pulled Bulma down into a sitting position as Vegeta still laid down. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Bulma's hand instinctively went over his arms.

"You are beautiful," Vegeta said in a quiet, gruff voice.

Bulma smiled. "I'm sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you," she teased. Vegeta showed his love through his body and actions, and it was very rare he told her things with his words.

"You heard me." Vegeta suddenly untied the loose bathrobe and, pushing the fabric aside, started lightly tracing his fingers up Bulma's thighs. Her breath hitched as his hands found her stomach, rubbed them appreciatively, and to her tits, where he slowly groped her and played with her nipples. Bulma let out a breathy moan as she arched her back into his touch and her head curved back.

"Vegeta," she sighed. "I don't have that much time…"

"Then I'll make it quick." Vegeta sat up and began to pleasure his wife completely, making sure he paid careful attention to each and every single part of her and finished her off by eating her out. Bulma is beautiful and that is final. Over the years she has aged, yes, but she was still as addicting and intoxicating now as she was 20 or so years ago when they first started hooking up.

“You said you’d make it quick but fuck,” Bulma moaned, “that was amazing.”

Damned if she really thought she looked anything but perfect.


End file.
